


抓娃娃

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform, 芽冬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 芽冬，流亡途中巴基哥哥做的一个梦，





	抓娃娃

那个男孩大概十三四岁，金色的头发梳得服服帖帖，穿着一身和他瘦小的身材完全不符的宽大衬衣，明明只是个稀松平常的日子，却一本正经地戴上了领带。土黄色的外套看起来像是洗掉色的，已经看不出原来的颜色，现在松松垮垮地套在男孩身上，让他看起来更幼稚，像个偷穿大人衣服的小鬼。过于宽松的长裤无精打采地低垂着，在裤脚处被卷起几折。顺着往下看，旧皮鞋被他擦得锃亮，但跟他的身材对比起来又显得过大。他站在旧楼楼底，认认真真地看着眼前这个奇怪的机器。

男人是被男孩吸引了注意力的。他不由自主地停下来，几秒的犹豫过后才静悄悄地走上前去。他应该继续赶路，重新回到那个窒闷的货车车厢，在沉闷和黑暗中度过一天又一天，直到到达下一个目的地，开始下一轮复仇。

向那些剥夺了他原来的人生、原来的姓名，将无尽的黑暗和“冬日战士”的名号强加到他身上的恶魔复仇。

但是，就这么一瞬间，强烈的、让他几乎窒息的仇恨突然烟消云散，就像第一缕阳光冲破黎明前的黑暗。

轻细的动作还是惊扰到了男孩。他回过头，眉头果然还是拧在一起的，就好像遇到了什么无法解决的难题。看清楚来人后，男孩的表情松动了，男人甚至捕捉到他故作严肃的脸上露出的微笑。

“你太慢了，我等你很久了。”

男人看着那张脸，想起了自己还是冬日战士时做的最后一个任务，也是唯一一个失败的任务。站在桥上的那个男人，那个一直叫他“巴基”的男人，也是那个就算挨打了也不会还手的话男人。他为什么会无法完成任务呢？只要手再多用几分力，只要小刀在向下几分，或者枪再瞄准一丁点……

可是他没有办法。他无法想象那个男人——美国队长，或者史蒂夫·罗杰斯在他手下变成一具冷冰冰的尸体。

男人走到男孩身边，没有接话，也没有多余的动作。他已经不再是冬日战士了，这个男孩也并不是他的任务。

“你怎么了？”男孩好奇又担忧地看着他，“是不是遇到了什么不好的事？你知道的，什么都可以跟我说，我一直都在。”

男人惊愕地上下打量他，这一本正经的表情也极像史蒂夫·罗杰斯，就算是普普通通的一句话，也能说出宣誓的感觉。世上若果有返老还童药，他一定相信这是那个男人喝下之后的模样。但现在，他只能相信这个小孩是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的什么亲戚，或者私生子。

男人没有回答，只是静静地转过头，看着男孩面前的机器。

那是一个透明的大箱子，里面装着伶仃的一只深棕色皮毛的、穿着蓝色军装小熊，顶上有一个滑轮，下面连着一个小小的夹子。箱子的左手边有个开口，好像直通向箱子底部——箱子的外围，活动挡板下的出口明显和它连通。

“是个娃娃机。”男孩仰起头，微微挺直腰背，说话间有些得意。男人的困惑正好给了他表现得机会。

“从这里投币，然后用手柄控制机械臂，抓住里面的娃娃，移到这个洞里。”他一边说着，一边用手指指示他描述到的部分。最后他回过头，用单纯的蓝眼睛看着男人，“在洞口松开，你就可以拿到娃娃了。”

男人移开目光。那双蓝眼睛又让他想到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，让他开始失控、开始迷惑。史蒂夫说他是“巴基”——也许他说的是真的，这身体属于他的巴基·巴恩斯，但巴基的灵魂早就死了。

男人不知道自己是什么。他不是死去的巴恩斯中士，不是令人闻风丧胆的冬日战士，他没有名字，没有身份，没有回忆，没有家。

“你还好吗？”大概是男人的沉默让男孩不安起来，他拉了拉男人的右手。

久违的暖意让男人不知所措，他想把手抽回去，但男孩如他所料地抓得更紧，丝毫没有放过他的打算。

“我有更重要的事情要做，没有时间陪你玩。”男人没有发现自己的语气变得柔和，也留意到自己跟着男孩走了两步，离娃娃机更近了些。他强迫自己去想九头蛇，想那些被他——被冬日战士杀死的人，想想崩裂的脑浆和满地的鲜血，想想受害者们临终前因恐惧而扭曲的脸。

拳头紧握的左手发出了危险的金属摩擦音，右手青筋突起，指节也发出了骇人的白色。他闭了闭眼，以此挡住所有光亮，让自己处于这样的黑暗中。耳边好像还回响着惨叫声和哀嚎。

“我知道，巴克。”男孩伸出双臂环抱住他，脑袋够到他胸口的位置，让他产生这孩子在听他的心音的错觉，“没关系的，就一会儿。只要把那个拿到，我们就一起回去。”

温暖。奇妙的，梦幻般的感觉让男人觉得自己再次活过来了。他睁开眼，低下头看到男孩清澈的蓝眼睛，和嘴角清浅的笑意。他叫他“巴克”，跟那个男人，史蒂夫·罗杰斯叫他“巴基”一样的语气，好像话语间带着温度，逐渐唤醒了他心底的、连他自己也不曾察觉到的情感。

“你认错人了。”男人说，身体贪恋这难得的温暖，没有挣开男孩单薄的拥抱。他想说出那个名字，但是拿两个音节从他口中说出来好像也是亵渎，玷污了这个奇怪的男孩——以及史蒂夫·罗杰斯——的虔诚信仰。

“那不是我的名字。”他说，“我是……”他想了想，无论如何也想不出来后面应该接的是什么，“我什么也不是。”

“不。”男孩果断地否定了他的结论。

“你永远是你自己。”男孩从外衣口袋里拿出一个硬币，在他面前晃了晃。反射出来的浅蓝色光芒让他不自觉地伸出手，从男孩手中接过如同明星般锃亮的硬币，微温从掌心蔓延开。

男孩牵着他的手，像教导孩童执笔写字般手把手地，引领着他把硬币投向娃娃机。

机器启动了。幼稚的背景音像游乐场的旋转木马，让人联想到永远以“幸福快乐”为结局的童话故事。亮晃晃的灯光打到孤独的小熊身上，塑料制成的浅色眼珠好像正闪着柔和的笑意。

“我……”男人挣扎了一下，而男孩没有听见，好像被机器吸引了所有注意力，脸上终于出现了孩童该有的天真的笑。他突然安下心，男孩的手搭在他的手背上，两人一起掌控着这个细小的手柄。

机械臂颤巍巍地向着小熊进发。每一次停顿都能看见它的爪子轻轻摇晃，让人无法放心它能牢牢抓住这只细小的玩偶。

“就是现在。”

男孩拉起他的左手，毫无知觉的振金臂仿佛就在一瞬间被男孩的体温捂成肉臂，好像他不曾破碎，不曾经历这一切，所有的事情都不曾发生，他还能像过去一样无忧无虑，和他的挚友一起走街串巷，玩闹，约会，学习，工作，就像个普通人一样。

“来吧。”男孩把他的金属手臂放在红色的按钮上，仰起脸朝他笑了笑，“这次一定成功的，巴基。我们能拿到它。”

小了几号的手叠放在冷冰冰的金属手臂上，轻轻下按。

男人看到机械臂在下降，抓钩张开，松松垮垮地套在小熊玩偶的身上，然后一节一节地往上抬升。小熊随着金属臂的轻晃摇动着身体，就像不安地扭动着自己的身体，抗拒被男人抓捕。它似乎是成功的，男人看到它正逐渐地下滑，只剩下一条手臂挂在金属抓钩上。它的眼睛直直地看着前方，像在求助，又像在告饶。

“它会掉下去的。”男人说。

男孩吸了吸鼻子：“不，他不会。”

小熊的手臂依旧挂在抓钩上，直到它被送到出口，抓钩松开。

男人听见轻微的撞击声，好像有什么东西也撞到了他的心底。男孩弯下腰，伸手从活动挡板下接回他的小熊，温柔地抱在怀中。

“有我在，他就不会再受伤了。”男孩把它递给男人，“巴基。”

“史蒂薇……”他没有接过小熊。这个名字在他的脑中再三萦绕，最后终于被他捕捉到，却不自觉地脱口而出。

男孩对着他笑了。

“我知道你会想起我，”他说。柔光打在他身上，巴基觉得他像个守护天使，“我就知道你会。”


End file.
